Prax History
Link back to Prax Character Sheet Prax was born in the mountains of Leniel. After battling with many other tribes of beastmen, Prax sought more experiences in the world. Tales of far-off Xaria convinced him to travel there. After making a deal to travel on a Nost'Karéan ship bound for Draambar, Prax spent a year working for House Darrim, performing errands, competing in gladiatorial games, and any other services that suited the members of the household. When his service was finally over, Prax left Nost'Karé, traveling north. He was quickly captured and interned to the Rynith Guard for trespassing and attacking Rynith Guardsmen. Prax had 16 months to go and he was looking for a way out when the opportunity presented itself. During a battle with Halgudar forces in July 499 a demon attacked the battlefield killing soldiers from both sides. Prax was among the group of soldiers that ran away. The fleeing soldiers ran for a couple of miles. When they all stopped, they realized that they ran all that way with their enemies and were now standing side by side. The fighting resumed and Prax took this opportunity to leave the service of the Rynith Guard. He was seen deserting by a Rynith Elite Guard (Mike Budzik) that escaped death at the hands of the Halgudari Soldiers and travelers there that day. His freedom from Rynith began by having to team up with local travelers and defeat the demon from the earlier battle. Among the travelers were Cass (Michael Parker), Terrel (Andrew Elkins), Fandar (Vern Kriske), and Elldap (Torry Haynes). Prax ended up being the only one present able to wield the sword that defeated the demon. After a long a difficult battle, the demon was knocked down and motionless but it could only be killed along with the sacrifice of the life-force of another. The human named Terrel instructed Prax to run he and the demon through together with the demon-slaying sword. Not understanding why it had to be so, Prax complied and slew the prone forms of the demon Grixlar (Robin Chamberlain) and Terrel. After the fight was over Prax traveled with Cass and the other humans and elves he met that day, taking the body of Terrel back to Doro Y'Edhel. Prax found his way to the front lines of the war (summer 499) where Cass fought with the Elves. There he fought along with the Elves for a short time. The fighting was all but over; the Dark Elves were completing their withdrawal from the conflict. Before leaving the land of the Elves, Prax talked briefly with Cass and found out that in the early days of the next summer Cass and a few of his friends would be going on a very important adventure. Prax vowed to Cass that he would return to aid him on this quest. Prax was out of place and felt the need to move on. He left Doro Y'Edhel in September 499 and headed southeast into Quivera. Prax had not heard of any quests or adventures that were to be had. During the fall Prax traveled by foot back to Nost'Karé. The travel was slow and mostly uneventful. The most exciting part of his journey was through Hyrm-Chel and Fer Garruth. Hyrm-Chel was infested with Lizard-men and Fer Garruth with Barbarians. Both were a welcome challenge that broke up the monotony of walking. Reaching Nost'Karé in November of 499, Prax sought out House Darrim once again. He made a deal to serve them again throughout the winter, in his former capacity competing in gladiatorial games and performing laborious tasks for the household. Very seldom during his time in Nost'Karé did Prax think on the great quest that he was to share with Cass and his friends. There was one time when in the market that winter, Prax overheard a merchant claiming to sell potions that could “give glimpses of the world beyond the veil.” Recalling his future quest with Cass, he purchased and tried one of these concoctions. It turned out to be a sleeping draught, which made his horns itch in the morning, among other side effects. In June of the year 500, House Darrim thanked Prax for his service and set him free once again. Prax passed through the marketplace one last time to gather supplies for the long walk to Halgudar. A man carrying a long bundle, dressed all in black and veiled in the traditional Nost’Karéan style ran into Prax. Immediately Prax became combative. The man cowered under Prax’s anger and plead forgiveness. “I am very sorry to have offended you, strong one. Please grant me your pardon. I am but a humble merchant.” He glanced nervously around the marketplace. Desperation stole across his features. “Ah! I can offer you this small token. I can see that you are a brave and powerful warrior, but you are in need of a better sword. To make recompense for the indignity I have caused you I will offer to sell you this sword for a mere five au’herk.” The ‘merchant’ uncovered the hilt and small section of a blade to show Prax. The very finely wrought sword was nearly the height of a man and the blade was a rich golden hue. Prax could feel the power of such a sword. “I would truly like to own such a well-crafted sword,” said Prax, “…I have but one au’herk.” Looking hurriedly around the crowds, the merchant said, “This is a hard bargain you drive me to, noble one, but because I have injured your pride, I shall accept your offer if you include your old sword. After all, why should you have need of it if you have this great sword?” Prax accepted the deal immediately and paid for the sword. The merchant scurried off into the crowd. As Prax continued purchasing food and water for his journey, he did not notice the group of fierce looking men wearing red mantles giving chase to the black-clad ‘merchant.’ to Prax: The ‘merchant’ was a thief who belonged to the local Thieves Guild. He had successfully entered the Armory (a Vorak Temple) in Draambar and stole the sacred sword from the altar. The sword has magikal and divine properties, though Prax is only now barely aware of them. It certainly has ceremonial and religious value. Any worshipper of Vorak (not only the Acolytes) will recognize the sword as a holy item from an Armory. The swords properties were revealed to him through a vision, possibly from Vorak, at the Festival of Nah’Na’Hroth, when the planes of reality were weakened and they were fighting the unliving. (GM’s Mike Antos & Matt Watson) After two weeks of uneventful travel, Prax reached the small inn and met Cass and the other adventurers on the eve of the quest. Their goal was to enter the underworld and gain possession of the soul of Vadric, a former Black Rose Elfthat fell in battle. The priestess of Vashna, called Samira (Sammy Jarnot) was tense and worried about the journey to the underworld. The rest were dedicated to saving the soul of their former companion at any risk. Risha (Andrew Elkins) and Manasseh (Devin Parker) had fought alongside Vadric and began this quest to make certain that his spirit went to the right place. Tessa (Jen Groninger) met the adventurers as they left the inn. Tessa was a former Black Rose Elf who was present at Vadric’s death. Hearts// Samira cast a holy spell that created a doorway into the underworld. Though the spell could not be cast from the underworld to return, Cass and his allies would not be turned away. The band of adventurers spent little more than one night in the underworld. During this time, they encountered a field of monsters playing a game, a scene of Cass’ future son being tortured, and scores of dead souls that attacked frequently. There was also a creature claiming to be the Goddess Vashna. This upset Samira greatly and caused her serious grief. Eventually, they gained Vadric’s soul by restoring the balance of power from the “Queen In-Between” (Ingrid de Beus) and Caspian the Crimson King (Dale Brodt) back to the demon known as Mathias (Kevin O’Hara). In the process, the adventurers allowed Caspian the Crimson King, the Queen In-Between and several of the creatures trapped in the underworld to escape and make their way to Xaria. Travel with this group of somber adventurers turned out to be difficult. Samira’s distress at the appearance of the false Vashna coupled with Manasseh’s depression, Cass’ confusion, Risha’s oscillating feral nature and Prax’s gruff combative attitude did not make a good traveling party. Upon return to the world of Xaria, Prax discovered that the group was departing for less adventurous paths, many returning to Doro Y’Edhel. Prax parted ways shortly after their return to the surface world. Having heard tales of the mountains and Dwarves, (and nothing promised to anyone) Prax decided to travel to the north and seek out Dhorin, the home of the Dwarves. While enroute to Dhorin, Prax traveled through Akkoria. Akkoria!// The afternoon of July 8, 500, Prax reached the Crossroads of Old Collosum Road and Mydrin Road in Kor Mydrin. Lord Errich Rubeus (Mike Kelly) approached Prax with an offer of employment. Lord Rubeus wanted Prax to work for him in his cause to liberate Halgudar and Rynith from the current oppressive government. Prax was a bit confused at this explanation, however, when Prax understood that Rubeus wanted Prax to fight for him, Prax agreed. A brief encounter with Rynith Soldiers attempting to occupy this part of Akkoria led to a skirmish. Most of the Rynith were killed. Someone called out to keep one alive for questioning. Prax saw that only one Rynith Soldier was still alive, though a dwarf was stepping in to finish him off. Prax rammed the dwarf away. After picking himself up, the dwarf was furious and charged Prax, head-ramming him right back. This brief encounter with Castus Exliead (Ernie Burnett) created a strange camaraderie between the two. While resting at the crossroads inn, a young man by the name of Danforth accosted Prax. Danforth (Devin Parker) challenged Prax to fight him to the death, spouting off religious epithets. Danforth is a worshipper of Vorak and recognized the temple sword that Prax carried. While challenging and attacking Prax, Danforth explained that the sword was a sacred religious icon that could only be touched by the higher order members of the Acolytes of Vorak. Danforth was determined to return the sword at any price. Prax sparred and bantered with Danforth. It turned out that Danforth was not a trained swordsman and Prax soon discovered that he could easily defeat the boy. Seeing the obviously one-sided conclusion to the battle, Prax stopped fighting, laid down the sword and dared Danforth to strike him down. Danforth was truly confused. In an unusual moment of intelligence, Prax bade the boy to stop fighting and talk. Prax tried to understand the reasons that the boy would let himself get killed over a sword. Even after Danforth’s explanations, Prax failed to grasp the understanding of the boy’s religion. When Danforth explained that the religion follows the God of War, worshipping combat, Prax brightened and was curious to know more. The two resolved their differences by reaching a cautious truce. Prax agreed to travel with Danforth and learn more about the “Bloodfaith of Vorak,” and to visit a nearby “Armory” (temple). That same evening, Prax was walking in the woods and saw a creature slay a human of the Thorosian Knighthood (Kevin O’Hara) and a Black Rose Elf (Dave Miner Jr). Prax gave the creature chase, but was unable to find it. Prax returned to the fire and found that that same creature and its deeds were the topic of discussion. Prax sat in the talk with the other non-humans there. Magda (Sammy Jarnot), Falonir (Michael Parker), Farnstall (Jason Ryan), Pestwyck (Mike Budzik) and “J” (Coffee Polk) were deeply troubled by the event. It seemed that the creature Julius (Dave Miner Jr) was targeting humans, but was a problem that the Elves were responsible for and wished to resolve themselves. Prax listened and added what he could. The next morning, Akkorian Soldiers arrived and arrested Lord Errich Rubeus for the crime of treason. Prax, now apparently unemployed, headed north with Danforth seeking out an Armory of Vorak. On the third day of their journey, Prax and Danforth were attacked by mountain Orcs. During the fight, Danforth caught sight of Prax wielding the great sword and saw it glowing. Prax did not (and could not) see the glow. The two fought well, slew six of the Orcs, and chased off the remaining three. When the battle was over, Danforth collapsed to the ground. Prax quickly found that Danforth had taken two mortal wounds during the fight and was dying. Prax was no stranger to death, and knew that Danforth did not have long to live. Prax hunkered down on his haunches next to his dying companion. “The sword… it was glowing…” muttered Danforth. Prax glanced sideways at the great sword. “Yes,” lied Prax, “it honors us while we battle!” Danforth coughed up blood. “I was a fool… fight… I’m going to die.” A look of fear was in his eyes. Prax grabbed Danforth’s arm. “Ha! You are too strong for that! I can tell that with more practice, you will be a great warrior! You shall make your War-God proud!” Danforth died smiling. Prax dragged Danforth’s body to a nearby tree and laid him beneath it. He laid Danforth’s battered sword upon the boy’s chest, then clasped the cold, bloodied hands over the hilt. The rest of the day Prax traveled north. He was mildly concerned about where he was going. He had no idea where the temple was that the boy was leading him to. As the sun was setting, Prax was sitting on his bedroll considering which direction to take, when the figure of Risha crested the hill. Prax was surprised to discover that Risha was searching for him. Over the fire that night, Risha explained his new quest to Prax. Risha struggled to explain his primary goal to restore honor to the beastmen in the lands Xaria. He also explained his personal quest to locate his long lost sister Reyna. When he told Prax that he road ahead of him was filled with challenges and adventures, Prax beamed at Risha and said, “Then I must come with you! For I too am seeking a great adventure and many challenges!” Risha was content that Prax was true and honest, and accepted him as his ally (though he held his doubts that Prax really understood the deeper reasons for Risha’s quests). In the waning days of July 500, Risha and Prax made their way south through Akkoria with the idea of returning to Nost’Karé; a place that Prax knew well and where it all began for Risha in Xaria. Their trip was not an easy one. Many monsters thought to take advantage of the two travelers, but Risha and Prax fought valiantly side-by-side and turned away all such attacks. Their most difficult obstacle came in late August, when mercenaries of Graysipher (Kevin O’Hara) confronted them. Risha had told Prax about the honor-less beastmen who worked for the deceptive and duplicitous Graysipher. He told them of how they sought Risha to have their revenge upon him for following his honor instead of their loyalty. Risha and Prax overcame the few mercenaries that Graysipher sent. Risha was about to question one of the mercenaries before he perished, so that Prax could understand the true nature of these unworthy beastmen. Prax listened and heard how these mercenaries lie, steal and fight dishonestly, led by the nefarious Graysipher. Risha stressed that it was their charge by the gods to restore honor to the worthy beastmen through their actions in battle and missions of honor. It took another two months for Risha and Prax to get to Nost’Karé. They had to hire their way as swordsmen and work as guards for caravans, bodyguards for merchants in cities and anything else that their skills lent to. In late October 500 the pair arrived in Nost’Karé. By that time, Risha and Prax were out of funds. Prax told Risha many tales of the pit fights that he used to partake in. Reasoning it through, Risha knew that they needed to spend time investigating leads on where his sister might have been sold or traded. So to make some money and get a taste of battle, they both signed contracts for the winter to pit fight (stipulating that they were never to fight each other.) In his free time Risha investigated leads on Reyna and found jobs to earn more money for his crusade. That winter Risha learned of the Hajiman (Ernest Burnett) and his many wives. He also learned that there was the possibility that his sister was sold into the Hajiman’s harem. Knowing that he had to investigate it further, he discovered that the Hajiman’s compound was located in Myere. There was little chance that he and Prax could traverse the mountains between Nost’Karé and Myere until after the winter. By the time their contract concluded by mid-March 500, the spring thaw had started in the mountains. Finished with their contract, Risha and Prax made their way through the pass into Myere. It took at least two weeks to find the Hajiman’s compound. The mysterious compound was quite secure and it took weeks of waiting to gain entrance. When they were finally allowed to enter, they learned that the Hajiman had taken a journey to travel Xaria and planned on being at a festival in Quivera in July. Many of his followers tried to convert them to follow the Hajiman, but neither Risha nor Prax could get any more information regarding the Hajiman or his mysterious ways. Not one of his followers would even dare to describe him other than being a god. The only way they would receive any answer about Reyna was to get it directly from the Hajiman. They would find the Hajiman at the festival. By the end of March 500, Prax had returned back to Nost’Karé with Risha. Gathering all of their belongings, they prepared for the journey over land to Quivera. Risha suggested this course of action over water transport because it gave their crusade better exposure and they would be able to aid in more battles this way. By late spring they had worked their way to Halgudar where they took the time to aid the Halgudarians against the Rynith oppression. Tides had begun to turn since each of their last visits to this land. Risha expounded on how invigorating it was to be able to assist in such an honorable fight. Prax was happy to be fighting at all. After fighting side-by-side with the Halgudarians for nearly two months, the two departed for Quivera. They reached Port Kura’Stan by the end of July. Once again low on funds, Risha and Prax hired themselves out for odd jobs, doing what they could to make sure their presence was felt in honorable ways. This took most of August, while they waited for the festival. It was during this time that they met Kizar Vexious (Dave “Robin” Chamberlain), a lizard beastman. His family had been killed in an unwarranted attack by a group of adventurers who thought they were Lizardmen. Kizar agreed to enlist in Risha’s crusade. When September finally came, the three left for the festival with the purpose of meeting the Hajiman and finding Risha’s sister. The Quiveran Festival of Nah Na’Hroth turned out to be a mixed blessing for the group. They found both answers and ends. The Hajiman was quite friendly, but Prax could not see why the humans adored him so. The Hajiman informed Risha that he had never had a leonine beastwoman as part of his harem, nor in his compound. Risha was crestfallen and had lost all hope of finding his sister. Ironically, later during the festival, a dance troupe performed and their centerpiece dancer was Reyna (Sarah Mihalec). Though Risha was reunited with his sister, it was bittersweet. Reyna was indeed a slave for many years, but blamed Risha for her time in captivity. Reyna was now free of her service, but refused to travel with her brother. During this festival, Prax encountered a female ram beastman. He was completely stunned. Prax had not met another of his race since leaving Leniel many years ago. There was a connection almost instantly. The two remained side by side as often as possible. That night, Prax and his new friends found that there was evil magik afoot. An ancient power, some even say a diety, named Caspian (Matt Watson) orchestrated a group of unwary stage performers to enact a diabolical spell. The spell caused the part of Myere they were in to merge with the underworld. The dead were raised and walking among them. Prax was not really clear as to the magikal happenings or what was truly at stake. He fought alongisde his allies to defend his friends and newly found potential mate from the evil walking dead. And in the middle of combating the walking dead and spirits using his golden great sword, he was overcome by a Vision of Vorak (played by Mike Antos). Vorak himself seemed to suspend time itself to speak to Prax. Vorak told Prax that through great machinations of the God of War, he had been chosen to wield this Vorakian Temple sword. If he chose to keep the sword, he must earn the right to do so and would henceforth be subject to the governances of the Order of Vorak. Prax rememberd beginning the fight. In a moment, Prax recalled that the fight was over. He had no knowledge of what occurred. He was not injured, yet everyone around him, friend and foe alike, was lying on the ground unconscious or dead. It seemed to those around Prax that his sword had glowed bright red and that Prax became enraged beyond thought, attacking all in his presence and suffering no injury during his madness. Lanolyn told Prax of her life as a servant to Nost'Kareans and her desire to return to Leniel to live among their people. Prax decided that he too would like to have a happy peaceful life. He made up his mind there and then to return to Leniel with Lanolyn. Prax and Lanolyn told Risha of their plans to part ways with he and Kizar. Risha was happy for them but sad to see them go. After leaving the festival, Prax and Lanolyn traveled to the commerce city of Kurastan. From there, they returned to Prax’s homeland in the mountains of Leniel. This was primarily to give Lanolyn a chance to meet other Aresians and see how the clans traditional live and interact with one another. However, life among the clan was quite different than what Lanolyn was used to, and she felt even more like an outsider, surrounded by only beastmen, after having been accustomed to living among many different races and cultures. Compounding the problem was Prax’s reaction to the return to the clan. After many years traveling and fighting as a mercenary and his time spent in Gladiator bouts, Prax had become a very fierce warrior, far beyond the skill necessary in the clan’s internal politics. An additional issue was the uncontrolled ‘berserker’ instinct that seemed to seize Prax when fighting (the destructive power being fueled by the magical sword he wields), causing him to strike out at any of those near him while he is fighting, not just the enemy. Lanolyn logically removed herself from his vicinity anytime he appeared to slip into one of these blood fueled rages—but the rest of the clan did not see it as an allowable consequence of his fighting ability, and soon they were asked to leave ‘for the good of the clan.’ Personally, Lanolyn thought this was a defensive gesture by the male leaders of the clan who were concerned Prax might just replace them in power… But being as she had no interest in remaining in Leniel, they quietly caught the next ship back to Nost’Karé. Once in Nost’Karé, Prax suggested they return to the great house he occasionally signed on with over the winters. Though she was uncertain about the idea of willingly signing up for slavery, Lanolyn nonetheless followed his lead and presented herself as a cook and serving maid. Prax’s enhanced fighting abilities soon made him one of the most powerful Gladiators currently fighting. With the added benefit of having only ‘enemies’ in the ring, there were no issues with the uncontrolled state he went into while fighting. Based on his new status as a favorite, Lanolyn’s status also changed and her responsibilities were limited to caring for the house’s famous gladiator, who just happened to be her mate. During this time, Lanolyn began to practice some of the arts she learned from Prax’s people. Over the two years spent in service, she became adept at both a very specific healing art for Beastmen and the skills of repairing blades. By February of 504, after two years in service, both Prax and Lanolyn were ready to move again, to see new things and go to new places. The opportunity soon presented itself when the Prince of their house received an invitation to travel to Gesnor to discuss opening trade between the regions. Prax was brought along as a guard for the Prince, and Lanolyn as a cook and assistant. When they arrived in Gesnor, word of the disappearances in Palrim reached them, as well as the rumor that at least one faction was hiring Mercenaries to find the missing. Prax recalled his year fighting as a mercenary, and Lanolyn was pretty sure they would need a cook… So off they went, to find adventure, intrigue, and a new fight. In the early Winter of 504, with Spring fast approaching, Prax's sleep became restless during the journey to Gesnor. He continued to have the same dream - the clashing of horns, the crunching of hooves through the snow - two, sometimes even three nights out of every week. Even when he couldn't remember having the dream he woke feeling uneasy and unrested. While travelling, he felt as though he was being watched - mostly around sunset, but never did anyone or anything make its presence known. As the mountains of the Three Peaks Accord territories drew nearer, Prax's dreams became worse. The dreams took on a darker, more sinister tone - the clashing of horns with steel, the crunch of hooves through blood-splattered snow - and visions of his past began to taunt him as well. It became increasingly difficult for him to focus on his job. The Prince's caravan was attacked by bandits while travelling through Palrim. What should have been an easy victory for Prax became nearly fatal as one of the thieves was able to get behind him, only his battlefury saved his life. Upon crossing the Palrim border, Lanolyn began having the dreams of snow. Prax awoke with visions of blood, bone, and tusks in his mind. Neither Aresian is able to concentrate during their waking hours. Lanolyn saw an injured child and suddenly believes it to be an Aresian child who's lost their horn buds. Prax was nearly arrested when his battlerage takes control of him just outside of Mulcott and he attacks the Constable thinking him to be a daemon. While his past record of service keeps him from facing charges, he was strongly advised to move on and get the Prince to his destination. Lanolyn dreamt of an Aresian skull being placed atop a post. The man setting the post was wearing a tabard with a patch upon it - a mountain with three vertical lines before it. Prax dreamt of a Daemon. Prax dreamt of Grixlar. It has been more than four years since that day. Why dream of it now? It made no sense to him. Leaving Palrim for Gesnor, the dreams subsided...but only for a while. Upon hearing of the disappearances back in Palrim, Prax and Lanolyn began having their visions during their waking hours as well. Only when the two of them discussed his hiring on as a mercenary did the visions decrease in severity - fresh snow replaces blood stained, families replace bodies. Something wanted Prax to go to Mulcott, and if the visions were true it had something to do with Grixlar. Prax presented his request to the Prince for a leave of absence which the Prince granted readily. The memory of recent events was evidence enough that there was something Prax must deal with. The Prince gave him leave with a warning. "Be careful. I feel there is more to this than it would appear." Leaving the Great Hall, Prax and Lanolyn met with another delegation just entering. This one was from Orenvale. "Prax?" a familiar voice said. "Prax! It is you!" A mass of energy exploded nearby and Prax was enveloped by arms so quickly he was momentarily stunned and confused. Lanolyn couldn't remember ever seeing this happen to him before. Before Prax's rage could grip him he saw the face of Elldap looking down from his vantage point of sitting on Prax's chest. "It's good to see you again my friend. I've been thinking of you lately. Isn't that strange? Nice sword. So you have one too now? But yours' is so much bigger. It looks really fancy. So aren't you going to introduce me? Hello, I'm Elldap." this last was to Lanolyn "He's so quiet sometimes I thought if I didn't say anything he never -" "Get off of me!" Proper introductions were made, and Elldap went on to explain about how he had dreams lately of the encounter with Grixlar. Something was bothering him that he would not talk about. He seemed genuinely afraid for Prax. This might explain his exuberant greeting...or it's possible that it was just because he's a hobbit. Elldap was pulled abruptly from the reunion, his groups' leader was very concerned with Gesni troop placements and demanded his party be seen at once. Elldap looked frightened for the first time since Prax had known him. "Be careful Prax. There are worse things out there than the Evil Woodchuck." Prax and Lanolyn left the Great Hall and headed down the road towards Mulcott. Palrim awaits... of the Soulforge: Fire// In March of 504, Prax and Lanolyn reached a place in the woods of Palrim. This was the place they were drawn to. The place in their dreams. The one where the Aresians were being hurt. After waking from sleep, Prax finds Lanolyn gone, the morning cookfire still warm and smoking. Her belongings still in their bedrolls. Prax spent the remainder of the day seraching for Lanolyn. She wa nowhere to be found. During his search, he did meet several others, including a Knight of Veldron named Gabriel, a Black Rose Elf named Elonarra, Human mage named Aodh and anothe rstranger human mage named Lars. He was also reunited with Risha. The joyous reunion was tempered by Prax's recent loss of Lanolyn. Prax joined forces with the others there that day to uncover the mystery of the disappearances in the region. Through many trials they found out that there were strange rites being performed in the woods in ceremonies of sacrifice to raise power for demonic pursuits. Prax found himself facing demonic spirits resemblnig Aresian beastmen. Prax aided the others in deafeating the demented humans, only to be faced with Grixlar once again at the end. Grixlar, however, did not choose to fight them this time. Grixlar wanted Prax to join several others in defeating an even greater threat to the world than he. Prax considered the offer, but delcined in his usual misunderstanding. After all was said and done, Prax found out that Lanolyn had been killed by the strange humans and used in their evil ceremony. They had not only been kidnapping beastmen for their necromancy, but after the magik was completed, they were using the bodies of the beastmen in a stew that they served to travelers. Despondant and heartrbroken, Prax left Palrim. With no direction or goal, Prax wandered through the mountains until October of 504. Prax was sitting on a rocky outcropping looking over a valley in Gesnor when a patrol from the Three Peaks Accord found him. They challenged him at once to declare himself and his alliance. When Prax did not answer, they threatened him. When that too seemed to fail, the patrol decided that had no alternative but to arrest him in the name of the Accord. The soldiers in the patrol set upon Prax. His Vorakian sword and battle lust took control. Prax had nearly defeated all the soldiers when the mage of the patrol cast his magiks to hold the crazed warrior. Once the War Haze passed from him, Prax calmed. The wizard questioned Prax. Having nothing to hide Prax told everything of his recent past life to the mage. The mage and the soldiers, though beaten, were impressed by the sheer force of Prax's defense and subsequent attack. They offered Prax the opportunity to sign on to the Three Peaks Accord. Prax accepted their offer. In his state of despair and hopelessness, Prax fought for the forces of Gesnor since October of 504. The fighting was frequent and violent. The Gesnor forces quickly learned to send Prax in to the fray alone for fear of his Battle Lust. The years passed. Prax fought against the Lindorans, undead, the Dakkorans, and anyone else that the Gesnor Army determined was an enemy. At this point he simply didn't care who he was fighting. He lost his desire for the adventure that had originally brought him to Xaria. Early June 509. Deep within the central heart of what was once Dakkor, the detachment of Three Peaks Soldiers were camped. The word of King Volek's assassination reached the men. A great clamour took over the camp. After a day and night of officers discussing and arguing, the order came to break camp. The soldiers set quickly to the task and began packing the tents and gear. The following day, the mostly Gesni force began the long march back to the mountains of Gesnor. Along the path there were many quiet discussions among the Palrim men and the Dhorin Dwarves. Tensions began to build between the nationalities. Prax remained oblivious to all of this. On the fourth day marching, the tension snapped the men. The Palrim forces and the Dwarves stopped marching. They declared that they were no longer traveling to Gesnor. Instead they wanted to return to their homelands. It seemed that the death of Volek was unraveling the Three Peaks Accord. After a small tense moment, poised on the angry verge of a bloody melee, the Gesni leader let the others go. The Gesni force continued their trek to the mountains. A dreary boring march on July 12th, 509 was suddenly upended when Acolytes of Vorak attacked the soldiers. The Acolytes set on the Gesni with the zealous fervor only the truly devout priests of the God of War could. (Unknown to Prax, a member of the Bloodfaith had seen Prax marching with the Gesni and carrying the temple sword.) The fight was over within a few short minutes. Prax recalls the red mantled warriors spring from the rocks... ... and then he was the only one standing on the road, his large golden sword hanging loosely from his grip, the tip dragging in the dirt. The scene around him was bloody. Everyone was dead, Acolytes and Gesni alike. The cart bearing the soldier's camp gear was smashed, on its side, contents spilled across the road, the mules nowhere to be seen. Confused and somewhat worried, Prax stripped off his Gesnor tabard. He cleaned himself up and collected a pack, loading it with some food and water. Then he walked on. It wasn't long before Prax was lost and wandering the hillsides. After weeks of aimless hikes through the mountains and valleys Prax found himself in a small town in what was once southern Lindora or perhaps northern Halgudar. In the town's one small tavern, the Beaten Plow, Prax found a table and spent some of the coin he had amassed over the last years and bought food and ale. Beastman were not completely unheard of in this part of the world, but Ram beastmen were certainly uncommon. The curious glances he received from the other patrons soon faded to friendly smiles and shoulder pats once Prax announced that he was buying a round of drinks for the whole inn. The previously quiet tavern became a boisterous revelry of drunkards. Singing and tales ensued. As the nigth wore on the simple townsfolk begged the adventurer to entertain them with stories of his adventures. The previously meloncholy, world-weary and somber Prax regained his former luster and excitement. He felt the fires stoked again for hie prior lust for adventure, the enthusiasm for glorious battle infecing the drunken farmers and herders. Prax and a few of the men wrestled and threw each other around the room, overturning tables and breaking tankards, laughing at their own follies. The Innkeeper grew more tired and concerned over the goings-on and the cost of the night on his business. In a stroke of genius, gravely hoping to keep his tavern in once piece, the barkeep caught Prax's attention, and steered the simple warrior toward the Hall of Travelers Board. "Strong stalwart one! Do you see this posting here?" he asked. "HA! You jest, barman!" exclaimed the beastman. "I know not the letters of mankind. Please..." shouted Prax, "tell me what it says!" The Inkeeper looked at Prax and realized that the Beastman had not one ounce of deception in him. "Brave warrior, this is a mesage to all strong, capable swordsman, such as yourself. There is someone called 'T' that seeks help in the lands of the former Halgudar." The barman, Stanton, looked long into the eyes of Prax, gauging his reaction. He continued. "... Great adventure awaits. You must seek out the one known as 'T' at the inn of the Undying Torch, to the south and east. Follow the Victory Road until you reach the next crossroads. There will you find that same Inn. And you next great challenge. We shall sing of your exploits when next you walk through our door." Prax stood taller, his horns nearly bumping the hanging candle holders over the message board. "You speak great wisdom Stanton the Alesmith!" Prax clapped the barman on his shoulder, unknowingly hard enough to cause the barman to wince. "I will take this road NOW! There is no time to waste. If there is a valiant fight and a great adventure to be had, I must seek it! Tell me, please, which road will lead me there?" Stanton opened the front door of the Beaten Plow and pointed along the Victory Road. "That way, brave one, leads to the Inn of the Undying Torch." Prax slapped three gold Gesnor Crowns into Stanton's upturned palm. "Then there, good Stanton, is my path. When I return, we will sing and talk again of glorious times and mighty foes defeated!" With not another thought, Prax adjusted his great sword over his shoulder, and started the long walk toward the crossroads and the Undying Torch, excited about the great quest to come. At the Undying Torch, Prax met with three others; a Crop Witch named Marna Sutter, a warrior mage named Matthias and an Avian beastwoman named Jiru. These had all come to help the one known as "T." The inkeeper gave them further directions to yet another crossroads to meet 'T." Along the trip there, the band shared some stories and met no enemies on which to test their strength. Space Available? On the 13th day of November 510, the small party reached the crossroads and saw what appeared to be a nobleman seated there waiting for them. Shortly after they arrived, another group joined them. "T" introduced himself as Ty Shadowsong (DanWill Mcann), and told Prax and the allies about the conditions of the contract. The group were to travel the nearby countryside and discover any evidence that House Urth of the former Dakkor/Lindora was violating the recent treaty between they and Rynith. Prax understood very little of the how, what, and why of the deal but scratched his mark on the paper just the same. After the rest had signed, a large Rynith squad arrived and met with Ty,whom they were apparently allied with. Ty informed them all that if they did not return to this same spot in two day's time, the contract would result in warrants for their arrests. Once again, Prax was completely unconcerned about any ramifications and eager to head on to his adventure. The group found wandering undead and rescued a Dakkoran Elf Captain named Tuono (Andrew Elkins) from certain death at the hands of the walking dead. The Dakkoran aided them in their investigation. After the group heard a spell being chanted behind a barrier they could not cross, they were knocked unconscious by unseen magiks. Prax awoke in blackness and found himself encircled by alternate faces of the Great Beast Lord. The faces of the Beast Lord spoke to Prax. They chided and chastized him, they inspired and motivated him. The faces spoke of his purpose in life and pushed him to decide on a path. They guided him back to the path he once walked with Risha. He was to seek out Risha and steer his old ally back to their former goal of restoring and inspiring their fellow beastmen to restore their honor and regain their place in the world. Prax and the others awoke in unfamiliar lands. The spell had transported them all the the Thieves Isles. The spell had used magikal doorways in place on the islands. There the group met the local Protectors of the Thieves Isles. They were at odds with the locals until both sides realized that the they needed to aid one another to survive. The groups learned that the Urth Necromancers were plotting to enter the Isles and use the magikal doors to inflitrate the rest of xaria. The wizards discussed a plan to destroy the Kyrrathis Gate to prevent the Urthen from comeing through. On the following morning, the travelers gathered at the Magikal Door to Kyrrathis. Using fire magik and ice magik and Prax's strong hard head, the group destroyed the stone arch. Their job was not complete, however. They found a strange an ancient undead creature called Marduk (Robin Chamberlain). Prax beleived that to even talk to this creature was pointless. The group told Marduk everything and awakened his hatred anew. Marduk left his cave and joined the group fighting against the remaining undead on the island, much to the distaste of Prax. When they were done, Marduk wandered off. The Protectors thanked Prax and the group and sent thme back through the arches closest to the lands they requested. Prax decided to follow along the path that the Beast Lords set him on, and chose to go toward Nost'Kare to seek Risha. Jiru was excited to see new lands and enjoyed Prax's company so she chose to travel with Prax. The Protectors sent them to their closest to doorway to Nost'Kare. They appeared in a small horse camp in Sha'Thraem. No one noticed their sudden arrival or paid them any attention. Prax quickly discovered that somehow Jiru had lost all memory of the past two days. As they walked south toward Nost'Kare, Prax told her the tales of the last adventure. Link back to Prax Character Sheet